Not Even The End Can Stop Us
by TheGentlecoltAlex
Summary: The world has ended, and Fluttershy must trust in her guide, the former apple farmer, Big Macintosh, to guide her through these new, and terrifying times. But what happens during those nights together on the road that could bring them closer together than either of them intended?


A rustling at the front of his tent snapped Big Macintosh awake. With reflexive ease he reached beneath his pillow and pulled his hunting knife out. Sitting up he pointed the knife at his intruder, ready to attack. A squeak coming from the front of the tent stayed his hand. His eye's growing accustomed to the dark he made out Fluttershy's form in the pale moonlight. Still brandishing his blade, he leaned closer to get a better view. "Miss. Fluttershy?" he asked cautiously.

The figure nodded. "Y-yes." He moved to stand up quickly.

"Is somethin' the matter? Are we being attacked? How many of them are there?"

Fluttershy moved a little closer and held up a hand to stop him from standing. "No, no, it's nothing like that. We're fine, nothing's attacking us." Macintosh relaxed a little and put his knife down next to him.

"Then what's tha matter? Is it time ta shift watches?"

"No," Fluttershy shuffled her feet nervously, "I don't think there's any need to keep watch tonight."

Macintosh narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "We're always in danger.

What makes ya think that we're safe for tonight?"

Fluttershy looked down like she'd been caught doing something wrong. "I sent some birds out to check the area a few miles out and they said the area's clear." She moved even closer to Macintosh.

Big Macintosh was confused, "Why'd ya do that? If ya just need some more time ta sleep Ah'll take an extra watch, Ah don't mind. Ah mean, after what happened in Appleoosa Ah'm sure ya must be tired."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to thank you for saving my life back there." Fluttershy folded her hands in front of herself, "It was…it was really brave for you to risk your life, just for me."

"It was nothing to much really. Ah need ta keep you alive anyways, if it's what ya hired me for." Macintosh said, with a small amount of pride in his voice.

"I know," she shuffled closer, "but I really wanted to…thank you. For saving me." Her voice faded into silence and she stood in front of him awkwardly. The only sounds were the crickets chirping outside the tent as Macintosh processed what Fluttershy meant. When he finally understood, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, well Miss. Fluttershy, ya really don't have to do that. Ah was just doin' my job." he stammered. Macintosh's heart was beating. It was strange that this mare, whom he'd only just met a few weeks ago, was proposing something so intimate.

He could tell that Fluttershy was blushing as she spoke. "I know, but it just seemed so beyond what I expected. And to be honest, I've wanted to since we first met." She drew a line on the ground in front of her with her toes and looked down bashfully. Macintosh looked at her silently for a moment. Here was this beautiful mare, offering herself to him and from what she said they were safe to do what they please.

He had been silent for a long time before she spoke again. "If you don't want to that's fine. I'll just go back on watch." She turned around, feeling more than a little embarrassed. All she wanted to do right now was to sit down somewhere and cry. How could she do something so stupid?

"Wait…" She froze as she began to unzip the tent. Fluttershy turned around and looked at him. His eyes were focused dead on her, with a powerful intensity. "Alright, Ah'll do it. Come on back here." A strong thrill seized Fluttershy's heart. She rezipped the tent and lightly walked back over to him. He removed the blanket from himself, and stood up. All he had on was a pair of jeans, exposing his strong red torso to her. He gently put a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb beneath her brilliantly blue eye. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this? Ah don't ya ta do anything ya might regret later."

Fluttershy placed her hand on top of his. "Please, I want this." There was no more need for words. Macintosh's hand slipped to the back of her head. He felt the soft strands of her hair in between his rough fingers. He pulled her head towards him and she stood on the tips of her toes to reach his mouth as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped his neck as she balanced.

The kiss wore on for a few seconds before it started growing a little more passionate. Macintosh's mouth started to grind against hers and he turned his head slightly. Fluttershy felt something soft pressing against her lips so she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. His tongue moved into her mouth and began to tease hers. It pressed and wiggled against Fluttershy's tongue, tempting it to leave the comfort of its normal abode. Fluttershy tried to move her tongue into his mouth but he quickly overpowered it, pushing it back down and taking it on a journey she couldn't control.

Not breaking the kiss, Big Macintosh guided his hands down Fluttershy's sides, following the curves of her small body, until they settled at her waist. He pulled her back and started to lie back down on the small cot. Fluttershy followed him until he was on his back and she was straddling him at his waist, leaning forward to keep their ravenous kiss alive.

He bit down on her lower lip and pulled it back. Letting it go he moved his attention with his mouth to her neck, lightly kissing the yellow flesh. He began to massage her sides slowly, pressing and squeezing experimentally with each finger as he explored her body. His kisses turned into nibbles and he moved farther around her neck until he was beneath her chin. Fluttershy leaned her head back and shut her eyes; allowing herself to fully experience everything that was happening to her.

His small flirtatious bites slowly made their way down until he was sliding down the collar of her white blouse. His lips made it to the top button and slowly bit into it, attempting to pull it open. Fluttershy's fingers traced delicate lines up his neck and followed his chin until they reached her own shirt. She reached up to try to assist him in unbuttoning the blouse. But before she could, one of his hands left her side and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her completely. She looked down at him with questioning eyes. "Is something that matter?"

"Allow me." He responded gruffly.

Fluttershy stroked him under the chin. "But I was just trying to…"

"Don't try that with me." Fluttershy was surprised by the small amount of impassioned ferocity in his voice. "Ah know yer type." He growled, letting his mouth rework its path back up her neck. "You've been put in charge by higher-ups just cause they seem ta think yer capable enough. But you're no commander. You'd much rather take orders, than give them." He had worked his way back to the side of her neck. "Why don't you just let me take over? Fall back into your comfort zone. Ah'll tell ya everything ya need ta do, when ya need to do it." He bit into the soft flesh of her neck.

Fluttershy's heart was racing faster with every word. Let him take control? Finally let someone else take command so she wouldn't have to make the scary decisions. When he bit into her neck, Fluttershy squealed a little. She wanted to let someone else take over her role, and just go back to being Fluttershy. She nodded against his head. "Yes, sir."

Macintosh smiled against her neck. "Good girl. Now just sit back and enjoy yerself." She didn't protest as he moved back to her blouse and began to undo the top button with his teeth. It popped free, and Macintosh gave a grunt of triumph. Bending her slightly back, he moved down her blouse, popping button after button free, each one faster than the last. When he had loosened open her shirt beneath her bust he pulled back his muzzle. He brought her back towards him and resumed frenching her, their tongues dancing together. While their lips were distracted with each other, Macintosh's hands rubbed across Fluttershy's stomach. He opened the last of the trail of buttons and pushed her shirt back, exposing her bouncing breasts to him, pulled in by a simple white bra.

She moaned into his mouth as his strong hands moved over the fabric covering her chest. He worked his way over one of the cups and moved into the bra, feeling the soft shapeliness beneath his calloused fingers. He squeezed and rolled the orb in his hand repeatedly, letting her writhe against him in pleasure. Fluttershy's air was being used quickly with every gasp she released into his mouth. She broke the contact of their lips and rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily. Ceasing his fondling, Macintosh reached behind Fluttershy, around her wings, and worked the bra strap open.

He quickly pulled the bra off of Fluttershy, letting her mammaries bounce freely. Leaning back, Macintosh observed the lovely mare sitting atop him. The blouse gently flapped over the two large mounds, just barely concealing the pink nipples beneath them. Fluttershy herself was breathing fast, a small trickle of sweat running down her temple. Her blush was obvious, even in the dark. Macintosh wasted no more time. He firmly gripped her left breast and tickled the nipple with his thumb until it was hard. He leaned forward and kissed it, running his tongue over the areola vigorously. Closing his eyes, he gently bit into it and tugged. The sounds Fluttershy was making told him he was doing it right.

Fluttershy's small hand made its way on top of Macintosh's head, gripping into the fiery orange hair. The sensation of the stallion teasing her breast made her pant lightly and moan her approval. Macintosh's other hand snaked its way along Fluttershy's thigh as he continued to suckle on her teat until it had a firm grip on her buttocks. Now both of his hands were full of mare. His left hand held Fluttershy's warm breast, and his right hand was rubbing and groping along the jeans covering Fluttershy's ass and pulling slightly at the base of her tail. He removed his mouth from her left breast and moved to the right one, biting and pulling the same way he had the other one. He used his left hand to flick the still hard left nipple.

Fluttershy was grinding herself against him. His attentions only making her hotter and more flustered. "M-Macintosh." She moaned, thrusting her head back as she rubbed jeans on jeans. His massaging of her breast didn't cease, however, his right hand hooked itself onto the waistline of her pants and followed it around the front. He fumbled with her belt buckle in the dark for a minute before he managed to open it. With her pants slightly looser he now slowly pushed his fingers into her pants. He felt the thin fabric of her panties beneath the tips of his fingers. The heat radiating from behind them was what he was more focused on though. He led his fingers to softly caress against the thin fabric, feeling the slight dampness that Fluttershy's arousal was causing.

Slowly, he began to press harder, grinding his fingers up and down the fabric just barely separating her twitching marehood from his touch. Fluttershy shivered lustfully against him. She followed his strong arm to the hand still fondling the breast, feeling the rock like muscles beneath his crimson skin. Her small hand rested on the back of his, following the movements of his fingers as they pressed against every soft nerve they could find in the supple orb. Fluttershy was grinding herself against his fingers, allowing the knuckles to brush against her still covered clit, aching for the actual caress of his fingers against her sensitive flesh.

Macintosh detached his mouth from Fluttershy's nipple with a soft bite, forcing a small moan out of her. Much to her disappointment he pulled his hand away from her femslit and gently wrapped the fingers around her naked sides; he did the same with his left hand; letting go of her breast to hold onto her side. He rubbed them slowly, feeling the soft fur down to her waist, moving back up to her chest, and then back down. He locked her into another fiery kiss as his hands moved to the button of her pants. While he assaulted the inside of her mouth with his tongue, his fingers pulled the button loose and slowly pulled the zipper down. Fluttershy squealed with delight and helped him hasten the removal of her pants. She pushed her chest against his, squirming her waist as he hooked his thumbs onto the waistband and slowly pulled down the coarse fabric. He let his knuckles drag over her skin, making Fluttershy shiver with every inch he passed over. She lifted her waist, allowing him to push the jeans past her firm posterior, and wiggled her legs until they had dropped down to her ankles where she furiously kicked them off.

This time Fluttershy broke the kiss, leaning back until she was sitting fully upright on top of him, exposing her almost naked form to his scrutiny. Her hair fell back to her face, covering one eye and her flushed cheek. In the dim moonlight Macintosh saw her one revealed big blue eye glittering with anticipation. Using one hand he brushed away the curtain of pink she was hiding behind. Fluttershy whimpered slightly, feeling a sense of apprehension. She had never been so revealed before, and him moving her hair made her feel like her last defense had been removed. "Yer so much prettier when I can see yer face." Macintosh said in a slow, seductive tone. "Ah don't know why you hide so much. Yer so beautiful."

The change in pace that their foreplay had taken took Fluttershy off guard but those thoughts were quickly dispelled as Macintosh ran the fingers of his right hand lightly up her spine. They came to rest right at the base of her right wing and she shivered as he traced along the base of it. "Why don't you spread those out and let me see them pretty wings of yours." He said slyly, a small trace of a smile drawn on his face.

Sitting up a little farther Fluttershy couldn't look Macintosh in the eye as she stretched her arms behind her head and slowly spread her wings. As her wings opened to their full size she became very self-aware of how small they were in comparison to other pegasus's wings. But Macintosh didn't seem to care as he gazed at her with lustful eyes. "You look just like an angel." He said, rubbing his hands across her toned stomach, feeling the smooth yellow fur. Suddenly, he grabbed her sides and pulled her back down pressing her body down tightly against his. She squeaked as his hand pulled her head down to rest on his shoulder.

He placed his mouth right next to her ear and growled into it. "If yer and angel, then ah'm gonna have to drag you down here to Earth." His hand reworked their way back to her extended wing. He gently scratched the thin skin covering her wing-bone, working their way upwards to the soft downing of her feathers. Fluttershy could only groan at the light ministrations as he rolled each feather in between his thick fingers. She gently bit down into his shoulder when his touch moved slowly back down to the base of her wing. "Tell me something." He whispered to her, watching his hand work its spider web along the tender nerves over her shoulder. "Is it true what they say about a pegasus' wing? That touching one is even more intimate than sex to ya'll?" Macintosh's fingers pinched onto a lose feather at the very end of her wing. He tugged lightly at it, slowly and deliberately, taking all the time in the world to enjoy the small, pained groans that she let loose as teasing pleasure ran like an electric current down her back.

With a firm tug he pulled the feather from its place and Fluttershy screeched into his shoulder. Macintosh smirked and rolled the light yellow feather between his index finger and thumb. Placing the feather to the side his fingers resumed their tortuous ministrations. "Well, is it true?" He asked again. Her response could only come out in the form of gasps and small moans as Fluttershy desperately pushed herself against the strong body beneath her, her hands grasping at his shoulders.

Electric trails followed Macintosh's fingers as Fluttershy's blissful torment continued. The feeling was consuming her senses and Fluttershy's soft moans grew louder and louder until Macintosh had to pull her back into a strong kiss just to muffle the sound.

But, just when Fluttershy felt herself drowning in her own pleasurable sensations they stopped without warning. Fluttershy was left panting and aching as she looked up at her new lover with mixed curiosity and longing in her eyes. Eyes begging for him to never stop. Giving her a grazing kiss on the lips Macintosh looked back into her pleading eyes. "Ah think Ah got ya worked up enough. Looks like it's time fer tha main event."

Fluttershy gave a strong shudder and a silent moan thinly passed her lips at the thought of him finally making love to her. Macintosh gently pushed her back up into a sitting position and reached down to unbutton his own pants. Fluttershy watched in silent awe. This was really happening to her. It wasn't a fantasy or just burning desire anymore, this was real. They were going to have sex. And they were well past the point of no return.

Her sexual daze was dispelled as something hard pressed against the thin fabric that covered her hot slit. Looking down, she saw his member, sleek and dark in the pale moonlight, pressing and throbbing against her desperately. Fluttershy looked up at Macintosh who had a proud grin stretched across his lips. "Big, ain't it?" Fluttershy was nowhere near an expert on stallion penis size but she knew from the way only half of it rested vertically with her slit that it was larger than the standard cock size.

Reaching down, the red mercenary pulled down Fluttershy's last defense against his penetrating gaze. A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt the warm shaft of Macintosh's erection slightly spread her marehood open. It felt wonderful and tormented her at the same time. It was like walking across a desert and having a glass of water at your fingertips but not being able to take that one refreshing sip that might slake your thirst.

The daisy pegasus gave a gentle coo as Macintosh rocked his hips back, slowly grinding his pulsing stallionhood against her tender lips until his red tip poked at the very entrance and slowly pushing it back until it came to rest at its original spot.

Fluttershy gave a lust filled moan and pushed herself against the rock hard shaft in short, quick thrusts. A sharp cry escaped her lips as she pushed a little too far and rubbed her clit against Macintosh's cock. Trying to recreate that shot of bliss she pushed him against her sensitive bump repeatedly, giving a small squeak or gasp each time she made contact.

Macintosh's firmly gripped her waist, ceasing her masturbation against him all too suddenly for her own comfort. "Settle down there, little lady. Ya don't wanna rush into these things too fast. Ah told ya, Ah'll tell ya what ta do when ya need ta do it." Fluttershy ignored him and fought fruitlessly against his strong grip for a few seconds before relaxing again with a defeated sigh. Macintosh massaged her hips slowly, "There we go now. Just relax. We'll get to it, I promise." Fluttershy gave a small nod, embarrassed by how she momentarily had lost control.

Macintosh remained unfazed and continued his slow dry humping; making sure each inch of both parties' genitals was pleasured. Fluttershy bit down on her lip and restrained herself from hurrying up the damned process. Only moments passed before the underside of Macintosh's shaft was covered in Fluttershy's arousal allowing it to slide more easily between the swollen lips.

Finally, Macintosh pulled his hips back a little farther and the head of his penis just barely peeked inside Fluttershy's folds. The pegasus's breath hitched with anticipation and she bit her lip expectantly.

Without a word Macintosh gave a quick thrust and a few inches of his length disappeared inside of her. Fluttershy thrust her head back and moaned quietly. She wasn't sure how it felt. Nice, but uncomfortable as her insides tried to adjust to fit its guest. Pushing down on her waist, Macintosh had Fluttershy on a quick descent to hilting himself inside of her.

Only a third of his length had entered her soft cavern before he reached a stopping point. Raising an eyebrow he gave an experimental thrust upwards, trying to push himself just a little deeper. He pushed through whatever was stopping him and Fluttershy gave an adorable high pitched whine as she started sliding back down him again.

Macintosh went wide eyed. "Miss. Fluttershy…were…were you a…" Fluttershy quickly clamped her mouth over his, cutting that question off forever. Resting her sweaty forehead against his she closed her eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod. The red mercenary couldn't believe it. That anyone could be a virgin in this new, insane world run by the dead, especially if they remembered Equestria as it was only two decades ago. Either you sold your body to survive another year or you found solace in the arms of a lover. So to find someone who had never had sex before…

"Ah…ahhhh…" Fluttershy's small gasps brought Macintosh back to the situation at hand. Fluttershy had slid lower down his cock in less than a few seconds and now more than half of it was concealed in her tight depths. Her breathing had quickened into short, shameless pants as she squirmed on top of him, trying to get more comfortable.

"Atta girl Miss. Fluttershy you're doing great. Just a little more." Macintosh rested his chin against her shoulder and peppered her neck with small kisses, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her sides until they came to cradle her rump.

The seconds ticked by slowly as Fluttershy sunk deeper onto the large member that impaled her, letting out a gentle moan every half inch that passed into her. Finally she came to a stop, her hips resting against his as he hilted himself fully into her. Fluttershy gave her waist one more solid push against him before releasing a shaky breath.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked down into the face of the stallion seated inside of her. His eyes pierced hers through the darkness. The intensity of his stare sent a shock of arousal through Fluttershy's core. It was the kind of stare that she wished he would have on her at all times. It was the stare of a commander, of someone who knew he was in charge of her.

She felt his hands push her upwards, lifting her off of him so that an inch of his cock slid from between her moist folds. A quiet groan came from Fluttershy's mouth as inch by slow inch of him member was removed from her. Then suddenly, he let her go. Fluttershy bit into her hand to stop herself from crying out as he suddenly seated himself back inside of her.

Feeling his strong hands press against her Fluttershy prepared herself to be lifted up again. But this time his hands didn't pick her up. They were pushing at her hips but not with enough force to lift her off of him. Fluttershy understood the message. It was her turn now.

Shifting herself slightly on her knees for more leverage Fluttershy lifted her waist up, feeling the slow grinding of his member on her inner walls until she felt like more than half of him had left her, then she fell back down on him. Macintosh gave a slight grunt as her body weight came crashing back down on him.

Fluttershy hefted herself back up quickly, eager to sate the lust building in between her legs. This time when she reinserted him she didn't just let herself fall, she slammed herself down on him pushing him even deeper before.

Fluttershy repeated this process again and again. Pushing herself further off of him with each lift until only the head remained inside before she slammed herself down on him. With each successive bounce Fluttershy grew more desperate to feel this new type of pleasure. She was quickly losing control of her other senses, not hearing her crys grow slightly louder with each push, or seeing her lover as she rode him, but only focusing on driving herself towards that deep horizon of forbidden pleasures.

She shifted her hips with each new rise, allowing his cock to rub against new sections of her inner walls and fill her veins with fire and her heart with lust. Years of going into heat, and denying herself what she had craved was coming out in nearly dangerous ways. Fluttershy was slowly giving into her most primal of urges, slowly turning into an animal.

Macintosh's eyes had closed and his head was thrown back against the pillow. He was enjoying this new Fluttershy that he had created. With each time he bottomed out her pussy gripped him like a vice, grinding and pulling at him with a heated fervor he wouldn't have expected from even the horniest of mares, and a hunger that matched the world that surrounded them.

Rocking his own hips back, he began to assist Fluttershy in her journey of bliss, pulling back when she rose and driving himself home with each fall. With his first thrust Fluttershy had released a whine of mixed pain and pleasure, and her fingers dug into the firm skin of his torso.

Macintosh's hands followed her hips, guiding them as they drove themselves up and down on her body, feeling the short shockwaves that flowed through her sides each time she pushed herself on him. But Fluttershy didn't need any help from Macintosh. As their sex grew more intense his hands let go of her sides and explored her body for more fun places to rest upon. Returning to her breasts, Macintosh didn't hesitate to grab the bouncing orb, leaning up slightly he brought his mouth to gently bite back down into the soft flesh.

Fluttershy tried to release another moan, but her breath hitched as she dropped back down onto him, and the only sound that escaped her was a light whimper. Her hand grasped at the back of his head, her fingers tangling themselves in the thick orange hand as she pressed him deeper into her chest.

The sound of Fluttershy's gasps and moans filled the air, accompanied only by the scent of sex, and a faint slapping of sweaty skin colliding with sweaty skin. She could feel herself reaching her peak, and her riding grew steadily more fervent, taking no time to feel him sliding in or out of her anymore, but only to reach this new quickly approaching horizon.

Big Macintosh knew that Fluttershy was reaching her end and did everything he could to bring her closer. The yellow pegasus had lost all control of herself as she clawed desperately at his back with her left hand, drawing thin lines of blood to the surface, and her left hand still grasping at the back of his head. Their love-making was now reduced to nothing but a feverish pumping.

Finally, with one last solid push onto Macintosh, Fluttershy climaxed. The feeling was over whelming as she let out a deep groan, squirming and grinding Macintosh's member against her inner walls, pushing her further and further into her orgasm, until she felt like she would suffocate in its bliss.

Macintosh felt her writhing and grinding against him as she rode out her orgasm. Giving a few more shallow thrusts Macintosh pushed himself over the edge and let himself go with a deep and satisfied groan.

Fluttershy's eyes shot wide open as Macintosh finished inside of her, only to settle down into a half dazed look as she gave a few more gentle bumps with her hips to further stimulate the both of them. She felt every single twitch and pulse of his cock as he spent his load deep inside of her.

Fluttershy gave a few small gasps as she came down from her orgasmic high, before falling forward onto her first lover, squishing her breasts against his body.

Macintosh took a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to regain his senses. He slowly pulled his softening erection out of Fluttershy and gently rolled her off of his body, standing up and stretching slightly to loosen up some of his muscles.

When Macintosh pulled out of her Fluttershy felt a small sense of emptiness. Sitting up slightly she watched as Macintosh silently pulled his jeans back on and grabbed the zipper for the front of the tent. "Wait, where are you going?" Fluttershy asked, sitting up completely and drawing her knees to her chest.

Macintosh turned his gaze back to her, "You may have sent out them birds, but that don't mean Ah'm gonna risk our safety any further. You go on ahead and rest up, Ah'll take watch for the rest of the night."

Fluttershy looked down at her toes before returning a sad gaze towards her guide through New Equestria, "I understand. It's just that…what we just shared, what we did, I just thought that maybe you'd stay." Fluttershy's eyes move back down.

Macintosh sighed at Fluttershy's innocence, and took his hand from the zipper. Walking back over to Fluttershy, he gently placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Placing a knee on the cot, he slowly pushed her back until she fully lay down. "Ah'll make you a deal, then." Macintosh said, moving his lips to her neck to place tender kisses against her skin, "Ah'll stay right here with ya till ya fall asleep. And when ya wake up, Ah promise Ah'll be back."

"That sounds nice." Fluttershy said dreamily, feeling the same precursor that had led to their night of passion. Macintosh disengaged his mouth from Fluttershy and lay down next to her, pulling the thin blanket up to cover them, and wrapping and arm around her, lightly gripping her shoulder. Fluttershy lay on her side, pressing her still naked body against his solid form, resting her right hand on his firm stomach.

Fluttershy's fingers traced along Macintosh's bare abs until her index finger came to rest on one of the many scars adorning his body. She followed its length from his bellybutton to about halfway down his right side. "You have a lot of these." Fluttershy said, letting the repetitive motion carry her closer to sleep.

"Eeyup," Macintosh responded, resting his face in the soft cushion of hair on top of Fluttershy's head, "got that one when Ah got caught scavengin' at the old junkyard for some metal to barricade mah old house with. Couple of other survivors found me an' started shootin', got mahself cut real bad."

Fluttershy's fingers traced to another scar that was shallow and round on his chest, "What about this one?" she asked as she circled the edge gently.

"Bullet wound. Got it in a firefight over some canned goods in an old bomb shelter."

Fluttershy continued to find new scars, and Macintosh provided the story for each one until finally she drifted off into the most peaceful slumber she'd had since the two had set off on the road.


End file.
